Decurro
by Laurel2
Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and Ron accidentally follows her through the set-up Portkey. How will Harry survive with both of his best friends gone and likely never coming back? Angst, adventure, the Dark Arts, stubborness, pain, fighting, surprise
1. Dreams

Title: Decurro  
Author: [Laurel][1]  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and Ron accidentally follows her through the set-up Portkey. How will Harry survive with both of his best friends gone and likely never coming back? Angst, adventure, the Dark Arts, stubborness, pain, fighting, surprise, and beauty follow this trail of events...  
Disclaimer: the characters belong to the goddess JKR... only the plot belongs to me.  
Author's note: Brownie points to whoever figures out the Latin title. Heehee... I love doing that. 

_Just try to figure out what all this is for  
Pinch me, pinch me 'cause I'm still asleep  
Please God tell me that I'm still asleep_  
-Pinch Me, Barenaked Ladies 

> 3:27 AM 
> 
> "Imperio." A whispered word. The scratching sound of a quill among soft snores. Another whisper. The quiet footsteps to the window and the swooshing of air behind a broom. That was all. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> 3:27 AM 
> 
> "AAAARRGH!" Harry woke up to a scream of pain, then realized with a flash of blinding pain that his scar felt like it was killing him, and that the scream was his. Then he remembered his dream- 
> 
> "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron mumbled, still half asleep, ears ringing. 
> 
> The scarred boy scrambled feverishly for his clothes and gasped, "Herm- he took Hermione-" 
> 
> Ron sat bolt upright at that, then jumped out of bed and dressed, grabbing his wand, in a hurry. Ever since that summer, he and Hermione had been a couple and were just crazy for each other. 
> 
> They raced up to her dorm and saw the innocent-looking note lying there on her bed. Ron said quickly, "Look, Harry,-" grabbed it, and vanished. Harry stared for a moment, then shook his head and blinked, then realized it was a Portkey. He levitated it in front of him and ran downstairs to find Professor McGonagall looking frantically about. At the sight of him, she stopped. 
> 
> "Potter, what in the world is going on?" she demanded. 
> 
> "Professor, I had a dream that Voldemort put Hermione under the Imperius Curse and made her write a note, then turned it into a Portkey. I screamed because my scar hurt and Ron and I got up and he took it - the note - before I could stop him. Professor, we have to do something! They escaped by broom-" Harry said all this very quickly in one breath, looking anxious. 
> 
> The Professor, for an answer, grabbed his hand and they sprinted the long distance to Dumbledore's office. She gasped out the password ("Ton-Tongue Toffees") and they came to the familiar circular room just as an adjoining door opened and the Headmaster poked his head out. 
> 
> He took it in at a glance. Harry and McGonagall were both panting, flushed, and looking flustered and worried at the same time. "My, my, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked concernedly. 
> 
> The female Professor shot a glance at Harry, who explained everything in a rush. Dumbledore looked from one to the other. "Well, this is a most interesting situation," he said at last. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> 3:41 AM 
> 
> "So are you sure there's nothing we can do now?" Harry asked desperately. 
> 
> He, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were still sitting in the latter's office. He had questioned Harry about the details, bringing back some things forgotten about the nightmare ("What kind of broom were they on?" "I couldn't see the name, but it left faster than my Firebolt, I think"). 
> 
> "Yes, Harry, I'm sure. I will send an owl to the Ministry asking for the most experienced Aurors to go through the Portkey and find some way to bring them back. Now, I suggest you go to sleep and carry on as usual. Here- have some of this." Dumbledore handed Harry a small vial of white potion. "It's only Sleeping Potion, and will take effect when you are lying down." 
> 
> Harry drained the bottle. Stifling a yawn, he asked, "Can't I go with them, though?" 
> 
> McGonagall shushed him. "Of course not, Potter, now let's get you back to bed." She ushered him through the door, nodding to the Headmaster ("Thank you, Minerva"), and left. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> 7:24 AM 
> 
> Harry tumbled out of bed, looking around. His roommates were getting dressed or just waking up, but Ron wasn't there. _Huh... wierd... maybe he just went down early-_ He gasped, remembering the night before. Seamus, Dean, and Neville looked at him, so he explained everything as they finished up and went down to breakfast. 
> 
> "Wow!" Neville said, wide-eyed. "And it's only the first day of school, too!" 
> 
> Harry nodded glumly, while Seamus, Dean, and Neville made up ridiculous stories about what could have happened to Harry's best friends. As they sat down to eat, Fred and George bounded over ("Where's ickle Ronniekins and his girlfriend?") and he had to tell the story for the fourth time, which he was getting sick of quickly. 
> 
> Harry passed through his classes in a half-blur. Finally, after lunch, he was called up to Dumbledore's office again. There were three wizards and two witches standing over the note, talking to the Headmaster. He didn't recognize any of them. 
> 
> Dumbledore stood up, smiling. "Harry, I would like you to meet Ella Crikspy, Dorman Silverwing, Tinel Malero, Ona Kergola, and Joshua Urshan. They are excellent Aurors prepared to track down Hermione and Ron. Aurors, this is the famous Harry Potter." They all smiled at him. 
> 
> "Hi," Harry managed. 
> 
> The one called Dorman Silverwing stepped forward. "Harry, we'd like to ask you some questions, okay?" Harry nodded. "What do your friends look like?" 
> 
> "Well, Ron's tall, and has really red hair, and Hermione has bushy brown hair and the straightest teeth I've ever seen..." he trailed off, not being able to think of any more distinguishing features. 
> 
> "Did you see the note in your dream and what was written on it?" 
> 
> "Yeah, but I couldn't read it, the angle was wrong. But it was Hermione's handwriting." 
> 
> "Was there any talking?" 
> 
> "Voldemort said, 'Imperio,' and something else that I couldn't hear." 
> 
> "What do you think it was?" 
> 
> "He probably turned the note into a Portkey..." 
> 
> "Do you know what the spell for that is?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Did you see anyone else?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Could you hear anything else?" 
> 
> "Um... snoring, and footsteps, and air swooshing." 
> 
> "Whose footsteps?" 
> 
> "Hermione's walking toward the window." 
> 
> "What was the air swooshing?" 
> 
> "A broom taking off." 
> 
> "Who was on it?" 
> 
> "Hermione and Voldemort." 
> 
> "Was she still under Imperius?" 
> 
> "Yes, I think..." Harry shuddered. 
> 
> "What kind of broom was it?" 
> 
> "I couldn't see, but it went faster than my Firebolt." 
> 
> "Did they leave anything besides the note behind?" 
> 
> "I don't think so." 
> 
> "Okay, that's it. Thanks." Dorman Silverwing turned away and to the Portkey on Dumbledore's desk. 
> 
> "Good luck," the Headmaster said softly. 
> 
> One of the Aurors straightened up, took a deep breath, and touched the Portkey. 
> 
> And stood there, clutching it, puzzled, as tears rolled quietly down Harry's cheeks in hopelessness. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> 7:54 PM 
> 
> "So it didn't work?" George asked, looking worried. 
> 
> Harry shook his head numbly. "Dumbledore said it must have had a time limit on it." 
> 
> "You know, for once I actually hope that Ronnie gets back alive," Fred remarked. 
> 
> _Why didn't I go with them? Why? I am the stupidest person alive!_ Harry thought, smacking himself mentally. He had been doing this ever since the Portkey hadn't worked for the Aurors and was feeling very guilty indeed. 
> 
> "This really sucks..." George said softly. 
> 
> "Don't worry, Harry. We _will_ get them back," Fred said in a burst of feeling. 
> 
> "I hope so," Harry muttered. 

   [1]: mailto:laurel@glitter.com



	2. Coming Home

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
I dream of fire  
-Desert Rose, Sting  
  
--Hermione--  
  
3:30 AM Monday  
  
No... why can't I resist this... Maybe I'm bait for Harry... I hope he doesn't kill me anyway... I thought, and tried to break the curse with all my might, but to no avail. As if sensing my thoughts, Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"No, Granger, I've made a special version of the Imperius Curse, much harder to break than the one Potter shook off." I cursed him silently and wished I could have my hands to myself. He had made me put them on his waist! I mean, gross! Thankfully, he said, "You may speak freely."  
  
I squeaked out, "Am I bait for Harry?" I was trembling. Say no... don't kill me... I thought.  
  
He chuckled again. A strange sound, coming from the darkest wizard of our times. "No, but you'll see your purpose when we get there. And no, I'm not going to torture or kill you, so stop being so terrified. It annoys me."  
  
I shuddered in my mind. "Where's there?"  
  
"It's going to be home for awhile."  
  
"Why are we on a broom and why did you get me, not one of your goons?"  
  
"They're not goons," Voldemort said patronizingly. "They are Death Eaters, and often not too competent, so I decided to do the job myself. I can fly well, and brooms are quite easy to handle."  
  
"Can I please take my hands off you?"  
  
"Not until I take off the Imperius," he hissed.  
  
I would have gritted my teeth if I could have. Not only is he evil, he's avaggrating, too. "Are we there yet?" I whined, hoping to annoy him back. Maybe not such a good idea... oops...  
  
"Actually, yes, so shut up." We dismounted - I hated having the feeling of someone else controlling me - and Voldemort turned around. He was hidden inside a long, hooded black cloak that seemed to blend with the night. His deep voice gave me a chill up my spine. "I'm going to take the Imperius off now. If you run, you will feel the Cruciatus Curse for a long, long, time. If you come quietly with me and don't try anything, you will be pleasantly surprised. Understood?"  
  
I nodded meekly and thought, Alive is better than dead, so I'll behave... maybe find an escape... wonder what the "pleasant" surprise would be. I felt the curse taken off me, and I released a sigh and stretched, looking around. All I could see was trees. Well, I could barely see them. The only light at all was Voldemort's wand ("Lumos").  
  
We set off. He seemed to know where he was going, so I followed him docily, shivering a bit from cold and fear. I was still in my nightgown, and having no shoes on, my feet were being cut from the stones and twigs.  
  
Finally, we stopped at a tree. It was quite normal-looking, but the Dark Lord muttered a password that I couldn't hear, and half of the tree swung out, revealing marbley stairs lit by lanterns in wall sconces all the way down. He motioned me forward, so I walked down hesitantly, but the freezing cold of the steps was too much for my torn feet, and I collapsed.  
  
Voldemort cursed and grabbed two pinecones from outside, closing the door then transfiguring the cones into slippers for me. I gratefully accepted them and got up, wincing. We proceeded down and down for what seemed like hours, then, when I felt about to collapse again, we came to a huge wooden double doors.  
  
Voldemort banged on the door three times, and I caught a glimpse of bright robes pushing the doors open before getting my first glance at the new place.  
  
I'm home. The thought came to my head immediately, and looking around, I knew I could navigate around here with my eyes closed. It was a magnificently large chamber, round like the Great Hall of Hogwarts, with many doors leading off to tunnels all around the walls. There were long tables, five of them, and people in every robe color available sitting, standing, or going someplace. It was well-decorated. At the end opposite from us, I saw a flash of red hair moving wildly. Ron? No, it couldn't be- but- oh, no, the Portkey-  
  
As I looked around, everyone stood up and faced us quietly, most grinning and whispering to each other. I had most definitely been here before. It was very odd. I felt rather silly standing there in my nightgown and fuzzy pink slippers as they looked at me, but also felt warm and comftorable. I knew I was safe here, no questions asked. I couldn't get hurt here. There was a sense of peace that I felt here.  
  
I caught a shout among the noise - "Hermione! Hermione!" I wanted to go to Ron, but was nervous that Voldemort would stop me. Before I knew it, though, my boyfriend was pounding across the floor and swept me up in a hug. I was so happy that he was here with me, I just grinned and grinned. He let me go, and I caught his hand.  
  
A heavy, cold, hand fell onto my shoulder, and I jumped slightly and looked up at Voldemort. His voice boomed out. "Let us welcome our past, our present, and our future - Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!" I didn't know what he meant, but I smiled and waved a bit. It was good to be in what I instinctively felt was home, the place I belonged. Ron looked a bit confused, so I nudged him and he put on a smile too.  
  
The crowd was cheering for us, and Ron whispered to me, "Hermi, what's going on? What does he mean?"  
  
I shushed him gently. "I'll explain everything in a minute."  
  
People started to go through the doors when Voldemort shouted above the noise, "We will celebrate in the morning, now get to sleep! Move!" When the crowd was mostly dissipated, he strode over and said, "I will talk to you in the morning. Goodnight." And he went off with the rest of them.  
  
I pulled Ron along to the room I knew was ours, explaining what I knew on the way. "When I woke up, I was under the Imperius and he made me write a note, then he turned it into a Portkey, and we left on a broom. Then he let me talk - says he's developed a new Imperius, it's very interesting - but anyway, we landed, and walked through the forest, and down a tree with steps in it, then got here." I paused for breath.  
  
"And just why are you so happy now and how do you know your way around?" Ron demanded angrily.  
  
I shrugged. "When I saw this place, I knew I had been here before and my way around. I could probably go blindfolded. I dunno how I know, but it's home, Ron - the place where we really do belong!" I said honestly, knowing it to be true. "Without a doubt, we're safe here." I opened the door and entered our room, suddenly exhausted. "That's all I know, though - I think it's a school. What happened to you?"  
  
He snaked his arm around my waist and grinned slyly. "We only get one bed? Hmm..."  
  
I laughed and whacked him. "You prat."  
  
He smiled and pulled off his shoes and robes before answering, and we both flopped into the comfy bed, snuggling close for warmth.  
  
"I woke up to Harry's scream. It looked like his scar was on fire, and he said something about him taking you, so we got dressed and ran up to your bed. I saw the note and grabbed it, then I was in that Hall. I tried to fight, but they took my wand and snapped it-" his eyes clouded over unhappily- "Then you came. You looked like a princess there." His expression softened, and he hugged me. I kissed the tip of his nose, giggling softly.  
  
"Even in my jammies?"  
  
"Yup." He kissed me back, then yawned. "This is bizzare. We should be terrified."  
  
"He won't hurt us. I wonder why they snapped your wand, though..." And then I fell asleep to Ron's soft snoring.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to Lishel Fracrium, Gwyneth, *Jia*, and PigwideonChick! I love reviews! Any suggestions on what should happen next? *hinthint* I don't like the fact that only one chapter (apparently) can have html.... evil ffn. bleah. Lishel, that's one meaning of decurro .... not what I had in mind however... Gwyneth, you're right, evil is definitely at work here. Hehehe.  
  
*grinning uncontrollably* I have reviews! Yippee! 


End file.
